In video conferences or live broadcastings, the identification and search keywords of a hotspot scene or highlight piece are manually performed by the sender or manager of a video. Since a video conference or live broadcasting lasts a relatively long period of time, the identification of a hotspot scene of a video conference or live broadcasting after the video conference or live broadcasting will consume a great quantity of manpower and material resources., However, the identification of a hotspot scene during the course of the video conference or live broadcasting, requires the sender or manager of a video to be highly focused during the whole process of the video conference or live broadcasting, which conflicts with the job of the video sender or manager in guaranteeing the proceeding of a video conference or devices for the video conference or living broadcasting.
No effective solutions have been proposed to address the problem existing in the related technology that the identification of a hotspot scene consumes human cost.